Fifa World Cup 2014
by Vitalka
Summary: Todos decían que era un evento maravilloso. El fútbol en todo su esplendor. Que tu selección clasificara y sentir la inmensa alegría de ganar un partido. Era increíble ser el país sede. Y a pesar de todo, Brasil sentía que, como cada cuatro años, todos terminarían molestos. • Pausa hasta noviembre •
1. Inicio del Mundial

_**¡Saludos a todos los escritores y lectores del fandom! Soy nueva por aquí y el fic que les traigo surgió de manera repentina. Esperaba a que terminara el mundial, para saber como sería la historia de principio a fin. Pero no pude contener tanta inspiración y decidí publicarlo de una vez. Así que, la manera en la que terminaré este proyecto, es aún desconocida. Gracias de antemano a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leerme.**_

**Disclaimer: **Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje subido de tono. No recomendado para niños ni para personas muy aficionadas con su selección XD. Aquí va a ver de todo un poco, no busco ofender a nadie, es solo por diversión. Así que, por favor, pido que mantengan la mente abierta para lo que venga. Solo busco sacar sonrisas.

**Nota: **No soy muy buena con los regionalismos. Si hay chilenos, argentinos, uruguayos o demás sudamericanos con ideas en mente, por favor, dénmelas. Se me complica mucho manejar a los países latinos (fuera del mío, México) porque desconozco su forma de hablar y de expresarse. Así que, para evitar confusiones, pueden sugerir temas. Dentro del fic, les daré el crédito de los aportes.

Sin nada más que comentar, que la lectura sea de su agrado.**  
**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_**Cierto día, cierta hora, meses antes del mundial...**_

Alemania suspiró. No sabía como, no sabía cuando, pero los países habían acordado que sería él quien diera la noticia de cual sería la nación anfitriona de la más famosa y reconocida competencia de fútbol. Miro a Prusia a un lado de él, por supuesto que estaba escuchando la conversación que mantenía por teléfono. Y reía con su típico "kesesesesese" que tanto odiaba, cada cinco segundos. Los demás países, sobre todo los latinoamericanos, lo miraban ansiosos. Todos tenían la esperanza de haber sido elegidos, pero por supuesto, solo uno de ellos tendría el dichoso honor de prestar su casa al importante evento.

-...eh, sí, claro.-Respondió el alemán en su tono neutral de siempre.-Yo me encargaré de darles el resultado.

Prusia, mientras veía que colgaba el celular, se apresuró a preguntar.-¿Y quién es el afortunado, West? Porque por tu cara de decepción, puedo suponer que te han jodido y no eres tú.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. Cierto, no le daba tanto énfasis al mundial como otros, pero bueno, tampoco le hubiera molestado que hubiese sido él el elegido.-No, claro que no. Pero creo que todos querrán felicitar a...

Hubo una pausa momentánea, los países se inclinaron ligeramente en sus asientos para escuchar mejor.

-¡La mierda, hermano! ¡Suéltalo ya!-Grito el albino a su lado.

-...Brasil.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Y-yo...?-Dijo pausadamente la personificación nombrada. Un moreno de ojos miel obscuro. Su cabello negro ligeramente rizado y su aspecto juvenil le favorecieron para verse visiblemente aturdido.

Hubo un silencio breve en la sala. Digo breve, porque, prontamente, un rubio de ojos azules y un pequeño rulo en la cabeza aporreó fuertemente ambos puños en la mesa. Y no, no era ninguno de los gemelos Norteamericanos. Si no un hombre blanco, de estatura media-alta y, a pesar de ser bastante apuesto, su ahora molesta expresión parecía opacar su aspecto de muñeco de porcelana.

-¡No puedo creer que **_este_**-exclamó señalando despectivamente al joven frente a él-sea otra vez el lugar donde vayamos a jugar!

-¡Ni yo! ¡Me muestro totalmente en desacuerdo!-Señaló México del Norte a su lado. Moreno claro, ojos grises y cabello negro lacio.-¡De seguro todo esto está arreglado! ¡Pinche wey tramposo!

-P-pero, ¡pero si yo no he dicho o hecho nada! ¡Han oído a Alemania, la FIFA me ha elegido!-Gritó el azabache tratando de defenderse.-¡No empiecen a inventar estupideces! ¡No he sido sede desde 1950!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no esa vez tú y Alemania se habían quedado fuera, Japón?-Preguntó China recordando que, por su papel en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se le prohibió participar a las Potencias del Eje.

El japonés exhaló.-Preferiría no hacer comentarios al respecto.-Comentó queriendo dejar el tema a un lado. Mientras, como la mayoría, veía la discusión que se estaba formando.

-Hermano, por favor...toma asiento.-Suplicó México del Sur tirando de la camisa al otro mexicano. Más bajita que el primero, morena, ojos café obscuro y el cabello castaño ondulado.-Comprendo que estén decepcionados, pero no es motivo para ponerse así.-Habló dirigiéndose a Argentina y a su parte norteña.

-¿Decepcionados?-Piel blanca, estatura media, cabello y mirada de un precioso tono chocolate. Son los adjetivos que identificaron al interlocutor.-Más bien querrás decir _celosos_. Se están comportando como unos niños.

"Genial, echándole más leña al fuego".-Pensaron las naciones espectadoras en la sala. Aunque claro, tratándose de él, Argentina mediría sus palabras. Al menos un poco.

-¡Tú te callas, Chile! ¡Qué nadie te está hablando! Esto es entre ese bastardo mentiroso, arregla mundiales de quinta y yo. Además-

El rubio no pudo continuar, cuando una cantarina voz lo interrumpió.-Ve~. A mi me parece bien que sea _Brasile_ en donde juguemos. ¡Me gusta mucho su casa, es muy bonita!

El aludido sonrió.-Se lo agradezco, Italia.

-¡Che boludo! ¡No me interrumpas, maldito cobarde!-Gritó con el orgullo visiblemente dañado el argentino al verse ignorado.

-¡No le hables así a mi hermano, maledizione!-Se quejó Romano.-¡Solo yo le puedo hablar así! ¡De verdad que se nota que eres latinoamericano, son una bola de salvajes! ¡Igual que los germanos! Hasta se hacen llamar latinos, ¡nosotros somos los latinos!

-¡¿Quién te crees para decirnos semejante insulto, conchetumare?! ¡Discúlpate con él ahora mismo y de paso te retractas de lo que acabas de decir de todos mis hermanos!

-C-Chile...-Argentina a lado de él lo miraba pasmado, su amigo no solía perder los estribos a menos que fuera algo que en verdad lo enojase.

-¡Ve~! ¡Hermano, no te pelees con ellos!

-¡Pinches revoltosos, cálmense de una vez!

-Hahahahahahaha. ¡El _hero_ les pateará el trasero a todos!

-Sí, claro. Eso dijiste la última vez, _bloody bastard_.

-Por favor, Angleterre, a ti tampoco te ha ido muy bien que digamos.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso y no la cuentas, cara de rana!

Uruguay acomodó los anteojos. Pasó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja izquierda. Sus verdes ojos, parecidos a los de su padre, se posaron sobre la nación que tenía a lado. El brasileño había enmudecido, al parecer estaba resignado, ya había empezado a comprender la situación. Sus manos jugaban despreocupadamente con el borde de su camisa, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Al parecer, le traía sin cuidado que todos se pelearan a su alrededor. Después de todo, era lo mismo cada cuatro años.

-Hey, Brasil.-Le llamó.-¿Comenzarás a construir pronto un estadio, no es así?-Preguntó rápidamente, ansioso de liberar tensión en el ambiente.

-Supongo.-Se encogió de hombros.-Solo espero que, al menos por esta vez, no terminemos todos peleados.

La mirada verde oliva se posó en todos los presentes.

-¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez?! ¡Al menos dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!

-Ve~, Alemania, Argentina no deja de molestarme.

-¿¡Sigues fastidiando a mi hermano, teñido oxigenado!?

-¡No peleen, chicos! Mejor relájense y cómanse unos ricos churros del jefe España.

-¡Hablando de mundiales comprados! ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras, querido trampitas!

-¡Qué malo eres, México! Yo les gané cada partido a pulso.

-Sí, claro. Sobre todo a Holanda. ¡Vas a ver que esta vez no se repite!

Y regresó su vista al brasileño.

-No cuentes con ello.-Contestó el rubio sin rodeos.

.

.

.

.

_**Jueves 12 de junio del 2014**_

-¡Woohoo!-Gritó Francia, casi rompiéndole el tímpano a España que se encontraba a su lado.-Debo admitir, que _Brésil_ sí que sabe dar una buena inauguración. ¡Sus bailarinas son un manjar a la vista! Aunque, la música tampoco ha estado mal.

-Hahahaha. ¡Y todo gracias a los artistas que invité! ¡Me deberían dar las gracias!

-Oye, oye, no seas tan engreído. Una banda británica también hubiera sido perfecta para la ocasión.

-Parece que alguien tiene envidia porque la apertura de hoy fue mejor que la de las olimpiadas pasadas~.-Canturreó Francia.

-¡Cierra el pico, amante del vino!

-Pues yo pienso que el hijo de mi hermana heredó su talento en este tipo de cosas.-Dijo el español refiriéndose claramente a Portugal.-Por cierto, a ella no la he visto, ¿dónde estará?-Giraba la cabeza hacia todos lados, tratando de buscarla.

-¡Deja eso para otro momento! Ahora hay que disfrutar de los traser...quiero decir, del espectáculo, del espectáculo.

-Francia, nunca cambias...-Dijeron sus tres acompañantes con una gota en la frente.

.

.

.

.

Los países latinos, no miraban el show de manera tan impetuosa como los europeos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de situaciones tan extravagantes por parte del moreno. Pero, claro estaba que el resto de los países miraban fascinados semejante muestra de arte y creatividad. Lo que para muchos, como Inglaterra, resultaba molesto. Pues siempre estaban acostumbrados a ser ellos el centro de atención. De pronto, uno de ellos notó la ausencia de alguien.

-¿Dónde estará Costa Rica? Su selección ya pasó y ella aún no ha llegado.-Comentó Uruguay con fastidio, mirando a sus compañeros.

Argentina sonrió de lado-La conoces bien, seguro está con Colombia en el tocador tratando de lucir "di-vi-na" para las cámaras.

-Pfff. Milagro que no las acompañaras, si tú eres el primero que se preocupa por su precioso rostro.-Dijo Chile, cruzándose de brazos.

-No necesito maquillaje ni nada artificial para verme naturalmente hermoso.-Se halagó guiñando y poniendo una mano en la barbilla sensualmente.

Chile y Uruguay: Palm Face.

-¡Miren! Brasil va a dar un anuncio.-Bélgica, que había salido de váyase-a-saber-donde, interrumpió a todas las naciones para que dirigieran su mirada hacia el anfitrión.

-Es un placer para mí, su nación sede, dar inicio a tan prestigioso evento mundial. Espero que todos tengan una instancia agradable, recordemos que todos formamos parte de la afición futbolista y debemos estar unidos en un mismo sentir.

-Ay, sí. Ay, sí. Pinche cursi.

-¡Shhh! ¡México, cierra el hocico!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

Brasil continuó.-Que se diviertan, que disfruten su estadía y que tengan presente que ganar no lo es todo.

-Es lo único...-Musitó Holanda, con una confianza bastante discreta.

-Ahora mismo, mi selección jugará contra la de Croacia. Comenzando la Copa Mundial de la FIFA 2014. Mucha suerte para todos ustedes. ¡Y que triunfe el mejor!

-No jodas, ya parecen los Juegos del Hambre.-Dijo Prusia, viendo el discurso desde su casa. Ya que Alemania le había prohibido acompañarlo, solo podía verlo en televisión. Se pregunto el porque. A lo mejor estaba molesto porque en Sudáfrica había corrido desnudo y ebrio por las calles principales. Que exagerado, ¿solo por eso?

Todo el estadio aplaudió efusivamente. Los países, como era costumbre, se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos grupos. Cuatro personificaciones por cada uno de ellos. De la A a la H. Todos con las mismas ganas de llegar a la final. No a muchos les gustó con quienes quedaron, sobre todo a España, que tenía la ligera impresión de que Holanda le sonreía de manera casi perversa. Inglaterra rodó los ojos cuando vio a Italia del Norte a su lado. Francia saludó a Suiza, quien simplemente lo ignoró.

Y Rusia...bueno, les decía a sus tres compañeros que si perdían, se harían uno con él.

Oh, bien. Todos parecían merecer estar en ese lugar. Todos habían luchado muy fuerte para calificar. Aunque, tendría el título de vencedor. Los demás serían punto y aparte. Mierda, Prusia tenía razón, suena como los Juegos del Hambre. Con la diferencia de que nadie moriría. Tal vez algunos árbitros recibirían amenazas de muerte, pero nada que no se pudiera controlar. Brasil sonrió, su selección ya entraba en la cancha. Y con ello...

¡La Fifa World Cup 2014 había comenzado!

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien, mal? Personalmente, desconozco los días en los que vaya a actualizar. Procuraré que sea lo más pronto posible, porque aún me falta aclarar algunas cosas para decir oficialmente que días publicaré nuevo capítulo. Tal vez más adelante de una respuesta definida.**_

_**Otra cosa, ¿alguien podría decirme cuáles son los nombres de los países latinos? Estuve buscando en la red pero me aparecieron varios, y ahora tengo más dudas que respuestas. Si alguien conoce los nombres más comunes o como generalmente se les llama, les agradecería que me informaran.**_

_**Se despide de manera temporal, su escritora...**_

_**Vitalka~**_


	2. Primeros dos partidos

_**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Olvidé mencionar la otra vez que les daré más importancia a unos partidos que a otros (es decir, que escribiré más de algunos países). Porque no creo que les interese leer sobre selecciones que en su santísima vida les habían importado XD**_

_**Gracias a Annsmi que me sugirió nombres para México del Sur. A Moradora por mostrarme un video donde a la parte Norte lo llaman "Pedro". Y al anónimo que me mandó el resto de los nombres latinos. A otros países les diré porque me lo inventé o porque así les decían en una página de fanarts (?)**_

_**Ahora solo queda preguntar: ¿Holanda, Brasil, Argentina o Alemania? Mi coco está entre los últimos dos. Y a pesar de todo, reconozco que los holandeses juegan como los super campeones. Como volveré a actualizar hasta que termine el mundial, veamos como quedan las cosas. En fin, los dejo para que puedan leer.**_

_**Si algo no queda claro dentro del fic, no duden en preguntarlo.**_

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_De croatas molestos y goles anulados_

* * *

**Brasil vs Croacia**

**Brasil:**Luciano Da Silva

**Croacia: **Časlov Uzelac

**_3-1_**

Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no golpear a la personificación a lado de él. Si creía que Argentina era un cretino creído, ¡este tipo le superaba y con creces! Su cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos verdes y una constante sonrisa en la cara le daban cierto parecido a España. Solo que era más alto y su piel más clara. Brasil llevaba más de diez minutos tratado de hacerle conversación pero el sujeto lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

¿Y porqué? Bueno, porque era costumbre que las naciones cuyas selecciones estaban jugando en la cancha estuvieran en un cubículo dentro del estadio. Viendo todo desde una pantalla. Tal vez lo hacían para evitar conflictos innecesarios. O que los aficionados del país perdedor quisieran matar a la representación ganadora. Misterios de la vida. Aunque, eso no quitaba que muchas veces resultara incómodo.

-_¡Marcelo ha hecho un auto-gol! ¡Marcelo ha hecho un auto-gol!_

-Que idiota.-Murmuró Croacia aguantando la risa, hablando por primera vez desde el inicio del partido.

-Vaya, con que si tienes voz.-Comentó el brasileño rodando los ojos. Escuchando como el hombre a su lado bufaba. ¿En serio solo hablaba para ofender gente? ¡Que insoportable!

_-¡Goooooool! ¡Gol de Neymar!_

-¡Así se hace!-Brasil festejaba enérgicamente.-¡Bien hecho, _garoto_!

-Hmph. Suerte de principiantes.-Dijo el croata. Claramente, molesto con lo ocurrido. Y pensar que minutos antes el _futbolista estrella_ había recibido tarjeta amarilla. "De seguro todo ya estaba todo arreglado", pensó.

Entre cambios, y tarjetas amarillas, para Časlov, el tiempo comenzaba a pasar volando. Su acompañante había notado algo bastante peculiar. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero creyó ver al castaño con una expresión bastante aterradora en la cara. Parecía querer reír, y al mismo tiempo, figuraba estar furioso. Al notar las advertencias del árbitro, Luciano no pudo evitar hacer un comentario peculiar.

-Como que tus chicos están de violentos, ¿no crees?-Preguntó Brasil con cierto miedo. El europeo tenía un aura oscura al rededor que le recordaba a la de Rusia.

Mierda. Luciano se abofeteó mentalmente. Había olvidado por completo que, durante el mundial, el estado de animo de las personificaciones cambiaba o se modificaba según como se sintieran sus aficionados. Y pues, la afición croata debía sentirse del carajo considerando que Uzelac tenía cara de matar a quien se le pusiera en frente. Tratando de ser amable y temiendo por su propia vida le preguntó si se sentía bien.

-¿Porqué lo dices?-Contestó sonriendo de lado. Era oficial, aquel sujeto ardía en rabia. Solo una chispa pequeña y ¡pum!, estallaría.

_-¡Goooooool! ¡Segundo gol de Neymar!_

"Soy nación muerta". Pensó el moreno, tragando saliva.-Eh...C-Croacia...e-estás cosas pasan. N-no estarás...enojado...¿verdad?

Si las miradas mataran, Brasil estaría ciento ochenta metros bajo tierra. Tragó saliva, no olvidaría esos ojos verdes mirándolo de tal forma. Tendría pesadillas aquella noche. Incluso peores pesadillas que cuando el perro de Uruguay se escapó y le mordió en la posadera derecha. Aún tenía cicatriz.

-Ese hijo de perra.-Lo escuchó mascullar.-¡Vamos, maldita sea, pateen esos traseros!-Gritó su compañero con un eco retumbando en el cuarto, saltando de su asiento.

Brasil clavó las uñas en sus piernas asustado. Solía ser confiado a la hora de ver los partidos que su selección jugaba. ¡Era Brasil! ¡Y era fútbol! ¿¡Cómo no tener toda la seguridad del mundo tratándose de eso!? Y aún así, no entendía porque el castaño a su lado le intimidaba tanto. Se decía que era una nación _inofensiva_ e_insignificante_, hasta que llegaba el mundial. Entonces se volvía un maniático-psicópata-obsesivo como cierto ex-soviético.

Cuando llegó la hora de cambiar a Neymar por Ramires, Časlov suavizó las facciones de su rostro. Suspiró aliviado. Sin el niño de oro de Da Silva tenía más posibilidades de empatar el partido. Entonces llegó el minuto 91 y pudo irse despidiendo de obtener la victoria.

_-¡Goooooool! ¡Gol de Oscar!_

_-¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Brasil ha resultado ganador sobre Croacia!_

El moreno comenzó a saltar y dar vueltas por toda la sala. Celebrado enérgicamente haber conseguido la victoria. Cantando "Oh, sí. Ajá. Brasil, el mejor. Ajá. Oh, sí.", mientras bailaba estúpidamente sobre la mesa. Hasta que se calmó un poco y bajó de ella, solo para encontrarse con el rostro de un homicida potencialmente activo.

-¡Yujú! ¡Gané! ¡GANÉ! Eh...¿P-porqué estás levantando esa silla?

* * *

-¡Eso amigo! ¡Así se hace!-Manuel aplaudía felicitando el triunfo de los brasileños. A él siempre le había gustado apoyar a sus hermanos. Después de todo, los europeos siempre se creían mejor que ellos. Era bueno demostrarles de vez en cuando que estaban a su altura.

Argentina también sonrió. Estaba orgulloso de Luciano, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.-Me pregunto como estará en este momento.

-¡De seguro estará celebrando feliz de la vida! Ve~

-¿Tú de donde saliste?-Cuestionó Sebastián viendo al italiano a lado de ellos.

-¡Eh, ahí viene Brasil!-Chile lo saludó alegremente.-¡Felicida...!-Se detuvo de pronto-¿Pero qué...? ¿Porqué está corriendo y gritando?

-¿Qué eso no es lo normal? Es decir, acaba de ganar un partido.-Martín señaló lo obvio.

Uruguay siguió con la vista al brasileño.-Creo que ya entendí lo que Manuel quiso decir. Y dudo que ahora mismo grite por emoción.

Todos vieron la razón por la cual hacía uso de su buena condición física: Croacia lo perseguía por todo el estadio.

-Ve~ De seguro solo quiere felicitarlo. Después de todo, en su grupo hay buenos equipos.

-Tu te callas, niñata de ojos cerrados.-Reprendió México molesto, regresando su vista al par.-Pero tienes razón, hay muy buenos equipos entre nosotros.-Se cruzó de brazos sonriente, pronto sería su momento de brillar.

* * *

**México vs Camerún**

**México del Norte/México del Sur:**Pedro Sánchez/ Itzel Sánchez

**Camerún:** Roshaun Aboya Jamar

**_1-0_**

Camerún es un hombre alto y fuerte, rapado y con gafas. Tiene los ojos ámbar oscuro y el cabello marrón. Su tez es bastante morena, tiene un cuerpo muy parecido al de Alemania.

-Aw, es un perrito muy bonito.-Halagó Itzel, cuando vio a su mascota entrar a la habitación.

-Gracias, se llama Kokolo.-Contestó con una voz gruesa. Aún así, parecía un sujeto amable.

-¿Me la permites tantito?-Dijo Pedro, llevándose a su hermana del brazo al otro extremo del cuarto. Ante la confundida vista del tercero.-¿Se puede saber porque fregados estás haciendo plática con el enemigo?-Preguntó molesto.

-¿El...enemigo? Hermano, es solo un partido. Nadie está en guerra.

-¡Claro que es una guerra! Una guerra en la que no se permite hacernos "amiguitos" ni tomarnos de la mano con nuestros contrincantes. Menos hablar de sus condenados perros. Sobre todo cuando es uno tan feo como ese.-Dijo señalando al animal.-Hasta pena me da, está bien fea la rata esa.

-¡Pedro, no seas así! De verdad que a veces hasta te pareces a Estados Unidos. Y luego te quejas de que es insoportable. ¡Si eres igualito!

-¡No me compares con **_él_**!

-Ejem, chicos. El partido ya va a comenzar.-Dijo Roshaun, interrumpiendo tan hermosa plática fraternal.

Camerún y la sureña platicaban amablemente de cada detalle del partido. Él le contaba que le había costado mucho llegar al mundial. Ella escuchaba atentamente sus anécdotas mientras que su hermano fulminaba con la mirada al africano. Fue hasta que Giovani Dos Santos metió el primer gol en que se emocionaron. Y luego, el árbitro marcó que era fuera de lugar.

-¿¡Fuera de lugar!? ¡Sus nalgas desparramadas y torcidas están fuera de lugar! ¿¡Ese árbitro está ciego o qué!?

-Ay, no...-México del Sur solo se lamentó. No le gustaba ver a su selección esforzándose para que no consiguieran nada.

-Lo siento mucho.-Camerún, pese a todo, se disculpó. Parecía ser una persona bastante simpática y educada.

Luego, llegó el segundo gol del mexicano. Y ya se imaginarán la que se armó cuando volvieron a sacar la banderita...

-¡LA MADRE! ¡Primer partido que Gio se la rifa y no anda corriendo como imbécil por todo el campo y le anulan dos goles! ¡Por Elba Esther, esto es mala suerte!

-¡Norte! ¡¿Quieres calmarte de una vez?!-La muchacha, aunque no lo pareciera, también se estaba alterando.

-Ya nos llevó la calaca...-Dijo su hermano decepcionado. Sus aficionados debían estar perdiendo esperanzas, porque el ánimo del mexicano cambió de repente.

_-¡Goooooool! ¡Gol de Oribe Peralta!_

Ambos mexicanos alzaron el rostro emocionados. Su mirada se iluminó y en seguida se unieron ambos en un cálido y emotivo abrazo. Saltando y pegando gritos como chiquitos emocionados. Hubiera sido un momento conmovedor, de no ser porque otra vez la boca floreada del joven Sánchez comenzó a hacer de las suyas de nuevo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Así se hace, perras! ¡Ya era hora de que nos lo reconocieran!

-Ni te emociones hermano, capaz de que ahora nos lo anulan.-Bromeó la morena.

-Nel. La tercera es la vencida.

Ambos salieron sonriendo cuando el árbitro dio el pitido de que el partido había terminado. Itzel le dio unas palabras de consuelo a Camerún, el sujeto le había caído bien después de todo. Después, se retiró. Los países latinos enseguida se acercaron para comentar sobre los goles anulados. Colombia y Costa Rica, que siempre andaban de comunicativas, hicieron una página en facebook a la media hora sobre este hecho.

* * *

**_#YO TAMBIÉN PIENSO QUE EL ÁRBITRO QUE PUSO LUCIANO ESTABA CIEGO_**

Pedro S. Norte: Ciego, sordo, retrasado y mentiroso el desgraciado. Que lo invite la señorita Laura a su programa...

M. Sur Itzel: (Imagen del árbitro) Si ya saben que anulo goles, pa' que me invitan.

Costa Rica: Itzel, no me gustó tu comentario. ¡FUERA DE LUGAR!

Pedro S. Norte: (Imagen de Giovani) Por lo menos no hice auto gol.

M. Sur Itzel: Hermano, no engañas a nadie. Tú solo querías que ganemos para ver la cara del piojo.

Colombia: Cariño, hasta yo que no soy de tú país solo quería que ganaran para ver la cara que ponía su director técnico.

* * *

Pronto todo el mundo dejó de hablar del partido que había acontecido en la mañana. Pues, por la tarde, cuatro grandes equipos se enfrentarían en sus respectivos estadios. Chile miró de reojo a Australia, vaya que era un contrincante difícil, pero no estaba preocupado. Había entrenado mucho y les demostraría a todos que "La Roja" merecía su lugar entre los mejores.

-Diviértete, amigo. Relaja un poco los nervios.-Le dijo el australiano, riendo y dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Lo mismo digo.-Respondió sonriente.

* * *

Por otra parte, una rubia corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad. Esperaba poder encontrarse con dos de las personas más importantes de su vida. Que, de nueva cuenta, hacían uso de la rivalidad nata entre ellos. De verdad, parecía broma. ¡Aquello era como la revancha! Cuando los visualizó, aún seguían platicando con sus directores técnicos. Al verla, hicieron un espacio para permitirle hablar.

-¡Les deseo mucha suerte a ambos, chicos!- Exclamó Bélgica, dirigiéndose a España y Holanda.

-¡Muchas gracias, Bel!-El primero la abrazó con cariño, tal como lo había hecho cuando le dijo algo similar hace cuatro años.

-¿Y tú, hermano? ¿No me darás un abrazo? ¡Acabo de desearte buena suerte!-Le regaño falsamente, fingiendo estar enojada e inflando sus mejillas.

El aludido, la miró de una manera muy distinta a como siempre lo hacía.-No la necesito. Mejor se la deseas a él-habló dirigiéndose al español-es quien va a necesitarla.

-H-hermano...-Musitó la menor. No entendiendo su comportamiento. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, la joven parecía tener los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Antonio trató de liberar tensión en el ambiente.-Recuerden que aquí todos somos amigos. ¿No es así? ¡Arriba el espíritu futbolista!

Carriedo iba a seguir con su discurso motivador, cuando lo interrumpieron secamente.

-Para ya de tonterías.-Holanda clavó la mirada en el ibérico-Todos siempre han confiado en ti, incluso Emma.-Acusó, como si le pesara que Bélgica siempre lo prefiriese a él antes que a su propio hermano.-Pero esa confianza tiene sus límites, España. Lo que ocurrió la vez pasada...-Pausó-Yo mismo me aseguraré que jamás vuelva a ocurrir.

Y marchándose, sin decir más, entro a la sala donde verían el juego de sus selecciones. La belga entonces soltó un par de lágrimas, que rápidamente se limpió con su muñeca. Nunca olvidaría haber visto a Holanda llorar de una manera como pocas veces había visto. Le había dolido. Perder el partido, perder la copa, perder el respeto que le tenían todos en el fútbol.

Pero lo que más le dolía, era que Emma se hubiera alegrado de su derrota.

O más bien, de la victoria de España. Que como había dicho, no se volvería a repetir.

* * *

-Que ambiente más deprimente...-Escupió con fastidio una voz a lo lejos, habiendo contemplado la escena.-Paulo, dile a los chicos que entrenen más duro, parece que va a ver mucha emoción en este mundial.

-Por supuesto señorita. ¿No le avisará a su hijo que ya está aquí?

-Nah.-Dijo irónica, chasqueando la lengua.-Dudo que le interese saber que he llegado con vida.-Sonrió de lado.- En tanto, iré a ver desde las gradas que tal le va a mi hermanito. Ese chico alto y rubio parece rudo.

-Ya lo creo.-Asintió el director técnico de la nación.

_Portugal._

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿He dado la talla o quedé corta? XD**_

_**Con respecto a lo que mencionaba hace rato, también pueden sugerirme sobre que partido o selección les gustaría leer. Así me enfoco más en un juego, o en un personaje en particular. Sé que puedo detallar mucho a México porque es mi nacionalidad, pero les aseguro que daré mi mayor esfuerzo por darle importancia a los demás.**_

_**************Por cierto, recomiendo la historia de Wind und Serebro "****Fifa's Hunger Cup, los nobles y los caídos". Es realmente graciosa y, en lo particular, me ha encantado. ¡Excelente fanfic!**_

_**Si no quedó claro, Portugal es hermana mayor de España y madre de Brasil, con quien aún mantiene una relación tensa desde su independencia. Como segundo punto, Holanda está molesto/herido porque perdió ante la selección española en el mundial anterior (ya se la cobrará e.é) y no soporta que a pesar de eso su hermana le siga dando su apoyo. ¿Celos, tal vez?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto. Se despide su escritora...**_

_**Vitalka~**_


	3. Resultados inesperados

_**¡Regresé! Con una felicitación especial para Alemania XD. Y con cara de "What?" cuando Messi recibió el balón de oro. Por supuesto, a pesar de que el mundial haya terminado, la historia continúa. Gracias a Annsmi, que me corrigió diciéndome que Portugal era hombre oficialmente (LOL). Ahora la manejaré como Nyo!Portugal.**_

_**Y también un agradecimiento enorme a los que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos el fanfic. Ustedes hacen que una misma siga teniendo ganas de escribir. Como siempre digo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Si ven algún error, no duden en decírmelo. Yo acepto de todo, hasta amenazas de muerte :3 **_

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Porque algunas selecciones saben dar sorpresas_

* * *

**Chile vs Australia**

**Chile: **Manuel González

**Australia: **Eithan Kirkland

**_3-1_**

-...entonces le dije, ¿esto es una mala broma o qué? ¡Por supuesto que llegaré a las finales! ¡Soy Australia!

-Que gracioso.-Manuel respondió cansado, pero tratando de no ser grosero.

Luego rodó los ojos, el tipo a su lado era, o muy ingenuo o muy positivo. Cualquiera de las dos razones comenzaba a hartarlo. Si, de acuerdo, era Australia. Era bueno en fútbol, tenía una buena selección, etcétera, etcétera. No por ello tenía que estar tan hiperactivo. No dejaba de reír por sus propios chistes y darle palmadas en la cabeza de vez en cuando. Incluso lo abrazaba sin ningún motivo. Él, acostumbrado al espacio personal, lo encontraba muy raro.

-¡Eh! ¡Mira, compañero! Nuestro partido ya va a comenzar.-Anunció emocionado.

Chile prestó atención ante lo último, sonriendo por primera vez desde que entró al cuarto. Como era costumbre, el himno de su nación estaba siendo entonado, se alegró de que sus aficionados lo entonaran tan patrióticamente.

El juego empezó sin más. La nación oceánica seguía con sus gritos entusiasmados y enérgicos. El americano, sintiendo que con el escándalo de su compañero era suficiente, se quedó sentado tranquilamente. Aunque por dentro, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Confiaba en su selección, por supuesto. Es solo que tanto ruido por parte del castaño claro a su lado, lo tenían como gato arisco. Hasta que...

_-¡Goooooool! ¡Gol de Alexis Sánchez!_

Ni tiempo le dio al angloparlante de reaccionar, o hacer algún gesto que demostrara su sorpresa. Pues, de un momento a otro, dos minutos para ser exactos, el segundo gol se hizo presente. Definitivamente la selección chilena no hacía esperar a nadie, iba con todo en cuanto anotaciones se trataba.

_-__¡Goooooool! ¡Gol de _Jorge Valdívia!

Y, mágicamente, el animo tan "chispeante" del australiano, pareció decaer. Escuchó una risa ahogada a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece? Al parecer soy **_yo_** quien llegará a las finales.-Dijo Gonzales. Con un pequeño deje de malicia en sus palabras. Era paciente y amable, por supuesto. Pero también era una nación muy astuta.

-Oh...-Musitó la ex colonia inglesa. Comprendiendo que si se metía con "La roja", no tendría el camino despejado.

Supo casi de inmediato que había perdido aquella batalla. Cuando Tim Cahill metió gol casi por terminar el primer tiempo, Eithan sonrió y se alegró, pero no lo festejó como por lo general hacía. Se pasó deseando a cada minuto el empate, sin embargo, sabía que eso rebasaba todo positivismo que tuviera. Chile tenía razón, sería él quien saliera victorioso. Jean Beausejour aseguró casi al final el triunfo de La Roja. Australia descubrió algo ese día...

Aquella era una selección a la que jamás volvería a subestimar.

* * *

**España vs Holanda**

_**"Alias: El partido que sorprendió al mundo entero"**_

**España: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**Holanda: **Lars Hasbrouck

**_1-5_**

**Para este momento, el partido ya había terminado.**

Un albino picoteaba con un palo puntiagudo la cabeza de cierto español. Que llevaba ya varias horas inconsciente, tirado en el piso de la misma habitación en la que había presenciado su catastrófica derrota. Ni siquiera Francia pudo reírse ante una escena tan cómica, hasta él sentía pena. Prusia, sin embargo. Bueno, él era punto y aparte. Seguía picoteando, con Gilbird volando alrededor.

-Psssst. Psssst. ¡Toño, despierta! ¡Maldición, hombre, no exageres! Es un partido no el fin del mundo...-El germano continuaba gritando, sin éxito alguno.-¡ANTONIO! ¡Despierta, antes de que Ludwig descubra que vine de ilegal!

-Ya mejor ni lo intentes, Gil. Volvamos mejor en otro momento, además-

Francia iba a continuar, cuando escucharon una voz.-Fra...Francia...Prusia...¿Q-qué...qué paso?-Preguntó una débil voz, levantándose del piso.

-¿Qué más va a pasar, Toñito? Te han hecho mierda, kesesesesese~.

-¡_Prusse, _no actúes como un imbécil!-Insultó el francés, reprendiendo a su amigo.-¿Qué no ves que el pobre a penas y se recupera? ¡Oh, _mon cher ami_~!-Se lamentó, con un pañuelo en mano.-Lo siento tanto.

España se incorporó, con cuidado. Tocó su cabeza, tenía un ligero chichón en la parte de atrás, a causa del buen golpe que de seguro se había dado al momento de caer. Poco a poco lo iba recordando todo. Ahora su lamentable situación comenzaba a tener sentido. Había perdido. Y no una derrota común, si no una aplastante. Y no contra cualquier contrincante, si no contra Holanda.

_A la nación a la que le había arrebatado la copa._

El "Robben" y "van Persie" aún hacían eco en sus oídos. Acompañados del sonido característico que se escucha cuando se hace una anotación. De ahí en adelante, dejó de razonar. No existía después del tercer gol. Se sentía en un sueño. No. En una pesadilla. Con un sonriente Holanda a su lado. Sin reír, sin festejar, sin saltar o aplaudir. Solo sonriendo, de una forma que le cortó la respiración, aquello era la venganza. De ahí en más...

Todo se veía borroso.

Y si bien estaba triste, melancólico como pocas veces había estado antes, no permitiría que la situación se le escapara de las manos. No agrandaría su vergüenza más de como ya estaba, si es que eso era posible. Se animaría como siempre y saldría adelante. ¡El era el país de la pasión! Claro que podría hacerlo, superaría ese mal momento. Comenzando con hacer algo que nunca creyó hacer.

Francia lo vio marcharse.-¡Eh, Antonio! ¿A dónde vas?-Cuestionó, aún preocupado por su amigo.

-¿Qué no es obvio? A felicitar al hombre que me venció.- Sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

Francis y Gilbert se miraron entre ellos, totalmente confundidos.

* * *

-¡Hey, tú! Tipo alto, apuesto pero amargado, ¡te estoy hablando!-Se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Lars se volteó, seguro era otra fanática española. Que sorpresa se llevo al darse cuenta que no.-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces por aquí, Portugal?

Cabello castaño, ondulado, por arriba de los hombros. Ojos verdes como los de su hermano, piel morena clara y una estatura media, hicieron notar en seguida de que nación se trataba.-A mi también me da gusto verte, pero ese no es el punto.-Dijo sarcástica.-Quiero hablarte del partido con España.

-Ah, se trata de eso.-Ella asintió.-Bien, pues saca número, porque la fila es larga.-Dicho esto, continuó con su camino.

-¡Qué sacar número ni que ocho cuartos, regresa aquí Lars!-Ella lo detuvo de la muñeca.

-Suéltame, Paula. No tengo nada que hablar acerca de Antonio.-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, desafiante.-¿Vas a decirme que lo que hice estuvo mal?

-¿Qué? Claro que no.-La portuguesa lo soltó.-Vengo a reconocerte el esfuerzo, lo hiciste muy bien.-Holanda se sorprendió, cambió su actitud agresiva por una llena de confusión.-Sin embargo, en parte estoy molesta contigo. Has dejado a mi hermanito medio muerto y ni te ha importado.

_"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_, pensó el holandés. No podía felicitarlo así nada más, un regaño tenía que venir incluido en el reconocimiento. Típico de Portugal.-Escucha, yo...

-Pierdan cuidado.-Una tercera voz lo interrumpió.-Hablé con Colombia, me ha dicho que España aceptó su derrota y te está buscando para felicitarte. Así que ni se preocupen.

-Brasil...-Musitó Portugal.

-Respeto que seas el país sede, niño.-Continuó el rubio.-Pero vamos, no me tragaré semejante estupidez. Fernandez es demasiado orgulloso para algo así.

El brasileño sonrió.-¿Porqué no lo buscas tú mismo y lo compruebas? No pierdes nada con intentarlo, ya ganaste el partido.

Hubo un breve silencio, el europeo pensó detenidamente su respuesta.-Lo que tú digas.-Bufó.- Tengo que buscar a mi hermana, si de paso me encuentro con él, lo comprobaré.-Contestó sin mucho animo.-Hasta luego, Paula. Mucha suerte en tus partidos.

-Gracias, Lars. Igualmente.-Le dijo, mirando a Holanda marcharse.

El menor de las tres naciones contempló divertido la escena. Notando como la castaña no apartaba la vista del europeo que se iba caminando. Un pensamiento fugaz, un tanto peculiar, cruzó por su mente.

-¿Es idea mía...o entre tú y el _frío_ y _amargado_ Hasbrouck hay algo?-Preguntó su ex colonia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Rió de por bajo.-Que bueno que siempre pienses lo mejor de mí, hijo.-Cambió rápido de tema.- ¿No le darás un abrazo a la mujer que te hizo la nación que eres ahora?

El moreno rodó los ojos, siempre igual.-No exageres. Solo he venido para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden, asuntos de anfitrión nada más.

-Deja la diplomacia, Luciano.-Corrigió.- Me gustabas más cuando eras pequeño, dulce y ansioso de conocer los misterios de la vida.-Le acarició una mejilla, a modo de despedida.-Nos veremos después, tengo una selección que entrenar.

-Yo también.-Dicho esto, cada quien se marchó por su lado.

* * *

**Colombia vs Grecia**

**Colombia: **Catalina Gómez

**Grecia: **Heracles Karpusi

_**3-0**_

**Y**

**Uruguay vs Costa Rica**

**Uruguay: **Sebastián Artigas

**Costa Rica: **Fernanda Vázquez

**_1-3_**

Una mujer de ojos café obscuro, cabello chocolate con ligeras ondulaciones hasta la cintura y morena clara. Tenía un atractivo físico, pero a pesar de ello, su personalidad explosiva y llena de alegrías la hacían ver como una niña. Aún así, era una buena persona. A su lado, había una joven con cabello cobrizo, lacio y muy largo, de ojos castaño claro y con una tez similar a la primera. Esta última tenía un rulo sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

Se trataba de Colombia y Costa Rica.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Las mujeres dominaremos el mundo, poder femenino~!-Canturreaban ambas, tras haber obtenido sus respectivas victorias horas antes.

-Hmph. No es para tanto.-Replicó cierto rubio molesto.

Catalina rió sonoramente.-Parece que alguien está celoso~. Vamos, Uruguay, no seas así. Fer sí que te ha pateado el trasero, ¡ja! ¿¡Cómo no estuve ahí para ver semejante humillación!?

-No le encuentro la gracia...-Susurró enfadado.

Ambas continuaron riendo.-Lo siento, lo siento, Sebas.-Dijo entre risas Vázquez, viendo que su amigo se enojaba cada vez más.-Velo desde el lado amable, tú no te dormiste como el contrincante de Cata.

-¡Ay, sí! ¡Qué sujeto más sinvergüenza! Mira que caer dormido en medio de un partido. Bueno, desde el principio tenía cara de sueño, pero no pensé que lo hiciera.-Se quejó.

-Al menos no se desmayó como "papi" España...

Sebastián alzó la mirada ante esto último, el comentario le había llamado la atención.-¿Cómo? ¿Desmayarse? ¿De qué estás hablando, Fernanda?

Las naciones femeninas se miraron entre ellas, sonriendo como gatas.-De lo que te perdiste, Sebas...

-¡Ahora te contaremos el chisme~!-Corearon al unísono. Asustando a Uruguay.

* * *

Las que una vez habían sido las Potencias del Eje se preparaban para entrara al juego. Italia estaba emocionado, todo lo relacionado con el fútbol lo emocionaba. No por nada había invitado muchas veces a Lugwig a jugar en su casa. Japón estaba tranquilo, esperaba poder obtener la victoria en el juego, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento. Romano y su hermano por otro lado, cada uno, a su manera, estaban emocionados.

-Agradezco sus buenos deseos.-Respondió el japonés, educadamente.-Por mi parte, también espero que les vaya bien.-Habló refiriéndose a los italianos.

-Ve~, gracias Kiku. ¡Hoy jugaremos con todo! ¿Verdad que sí, _fratello_~?

La parte sur de la nación asintió.-Por supuesto. Los ingleses podrán superarnos en muchas cosas, pero este deporte no es una de ellas.-Comentó orgulloso.

-Concuerdo con ustedes.-Apoyó el oriental, dirigiendo la palabra a cierto rubio.-¿Y usted, Alemania?-El aludido alzó la mirada, se encontraba distraído.-Sé que su primer juego no es hasta el lunes, aún así, ¿cómo cree que le vaya?

El alemán solo llevó una mano a su barbilla. Analizando cual sería la respuesta que daría. Luego, respondió con simpleza:

-Mi selección ha entrenado mucho. Sin embargo, siendo sincero, no creo llegar tan lejos en este mundial...

A eso se llamaba auténtica modestia.

* * *

_**Ni la autora se cree lo último xD. Oh, bien. Ahora tal vez les pueda dar más o menos una fecha exacta para la actualización. Será cada 10 días máximo, tal vez parezca mucho, pero es lo más rápido que puedo actualizar. Si está dentro de mis posibilidades publicar nuevo capítulo antes, lo haré. **__**  
**_

_****__**Por supuesto, sigo haciendo caso a peticiones, sugerencias y opiniones.**_ Así que, si quieren ver más a un personaje y su selección, no duden en pedírmelo. Para que tenga una idea clara de cuál país escribir más y de cuál menos. Ya que no todos será por igual. Nos leemos luego.

_**Vitalka~**_


	4. Locuras y escopetas

_**¡He vuelto! :D Algo apresurada pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Apenas hoy lo terminé. Como dije, procuraré actualizar cada diez días cuando mucho. Pero creo que me lo tomé bastante en serio porque hoy justamente es el límite xD Oh bueno, gracias a los que me siguen desde el inicio y a los nuevos lectores. Por ustedes, este fic aún continúa. **_

**Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Algunos desastres que causa el mundial_

* * *

Alemania no sabía que era peor, ver a Inglaterra ebrio y quejándose de que su derrota había sido injusta ante Italia, o que Costa de Marfil se quisiera tirar desde lo más alto de las gradas mientras Japón intentaba convencerlo de que no había que ponerse tan "extremista". De cualquier manera, estaba rodeado de puros locos. Suspiró. A veces era cansado ser la única persona cuerda entre tanto demente.

-No te preocupes, West...todo esto pasará.-Escuchó una conocida voz a su lado izquierdo, seguido de unas palmadas en la espalda.

Espero uno.

Dos.

Tres segundos.

-Prusia...-Musitó, cuando su cerebro conectó para cerciorarse de la presencia de quien tenía a lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo despreocupado, bebiendo su octavo tarro de cerveza. Al parecer estaba tan tomado, que se le había olvidado que su hermano menor le había prohibido acompañarlo.

El rubio inhaló profundamente, preparándose para gritar.-¿¡QUÉ _SCHEIßE_ HACES AQUÍ!?

Gilbert se fue para atrás de la silla en que estaba sentado, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso. Su pájaro salió volando segundos antes de que impactara en el suelo. El germán solo pensó una cosa antes de caer inconsciente, la próxima vez, se lo pensaría mejor antes de ponerse borracho con Alemania cerca.

* * *

**Francia vs Honduras**

**Francia: **Francis Bonnefoy

**Honduras:** Luis Ángel Morazán

**_3-0_**

-¿Sin rencores?

El hombre de ojos marrón claro, cabello castaño oscuro y tez ligeramente tostada sonrió de lado. No era como si realmente le molestara perder el partido, todos ya le habían dicho antes que iba a perder. Aún así, se sentía triste. La verdad era que nadie confiaba ni apostaba a que pasaría a octavos y eso era hasta cierto punto doloroso. Tenía que cargar con todas las esperanzas muertas de sus aficionados.

-Por supuesto.-Contestó con simpleza, mirando a Francis agradecido de que, por lo menos no se burlara.

-¿Cómo está tu amigo?-Su acompañante hizo mención de Ecuador, que había sido derrotado ante Suiza.-He oído que no se lo tomó muy bien.

-Algo así.-Dijo Luis. Recordando al latino queriendo asesinar al suizo antes de que este le amenazara con la escopeta.-Es bastante impulsivo. ¿Qué me dices del tuyo?-El francés arqueó una ceja, no comprendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.-Tu amigo. El inglés.

A Francia le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior, el castaño creyó que lloraría.-¿_A-Angleterre_...mi...m-mi amigo?-Tartamudeó volteando el rostro.

-Lo siento, tal vez no debí preguntar.-Sintiéndose apenado por su reacción, se apresuró a disculparse. Sin embargo, muy lejos del llanto, comprobó que lo que hacía Francia era aguantarse la risa.-¿Francis?

Y así, estalló en carcajadas.-¡No puedo creer que pienses que Arthur es mi amigo! ¡Menos que me sentiría mal por él! ¿Cómo creíste algo así? Si hasta gusto me da que su patética selección haya perdido contra Feliciano.

Honduras visualizó algo, o menor dicho alguien detrás del rubio, por lo que intentó callarlo.-Eh, creo que no deberías decir eso...

-¿Porqué no? Oh, espera, ya sé. ¡Inglaterra me puede hacer brujería!-Continuó riendo ante su ocurrencia.-No, mejor, aún, ¡me dará de comer sus apestosos panes quemados!

-Francia, en serio, cállate.-El menor seguía tratando de hacerle ver que había alguien más con ellos. Pero era en vano.

-¿Sabes en qué se parece _Angleterre_ a una adolescente deprimida? ¡A que a ambos los han decepcionado muchos hombres! ¡Once para ser exactos! ¡Su selección!

-Francia...

Francis se calló en seguida, sintiendo una furiosa y potencialmente homicida voz a sus espaldas. Giró lentamente, comprobando como, en efecto, la persona de la cual estaba hablando estaba detrás de él. Susurró un "_me hubieras avisado_" al moreno a su lado, quien solo frunció el ceño ante algo que claramente había hecho. Un aura oscura rodeaba al inglés mientras se acercaba a paso lento.

Honduras sabía que su amigo europeo estaba muerto.

* * *

** Argentina vs Bosnia y Herzegovina**

**Argentina: **Martín Hernández

**Bosnia/Herzegovina:** Emir Petrovic/Jelena Petrovic

_**2-1**_

Emir era en apariencia un hombre joven, de cabello cobrizo y ojos miel. Jelena era una chica rubia con un color de ojos similar al de su hermano, pero más verdosos. Ambos eran de tez blanca. Bosnia era un tanto más alto que su hermana menor, aunque ambos tenían una estatura media a comparación de otras naciones. Herzegovina siempre tenía su cabello recogido en una trenza y un porte serio. El joven, por otra parte, era más alegre y sociable.

-Mucha suerte en el partido, Martín.-Le deseó animado.

-Hmph. Mejor te la deseas a ti mismo, vas a necesitarla.-Dicho esto, alejó su silla hacia el otro extremo de la habitación de donde se encontraban los europeos.

-Me recuerda a Croacia, pero más pedante.-Musitó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.-Eso denota la falta de educación de los países de por aquí.-Murmuró en un tono más alto.

Escuchó al argentino gruñir.-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó entre dientes.

-Lo que escuchaste, Maradona. Si gustas, lo repito.-Contestó en tono neutro y serio. Aún así, se veía el trasfondo punzante de sus palabras.

-¡No permitiré que me hables así! ¡Tú...tú...!-Martín comenzó a buscar un insulto apropiado para su atacante.- ¡Rubia!-Soltó al no tener más ideas.

-¡Tú también eres rubio!-Contraatacó la joven, haciendo notar lo obvio.-Solo que, a diferencia de mí, eres un teñido. Oxigenado imbécil.-Escupió molesta.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Qué es natural!-Argentina se estaba volviendo loco. Siempre había considerado a los europeos una bola de creídos imperialistas, pero aquello era el colmo. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de semejante manera!? Se sentía más humillado que cuando Inglaterra le dijo que Las Malvinas eran inglesas.

-Chicos, el...el partido...-Emir los quiso detener, en vano.

-¡Cállate!-Gritaron las personificaciones en conflicto al unísono.

Bosnia suspiró, iban a ser unos noventa minutos muy largos. A veces pensaba que debía quedarse en casa y dejar que su hermana fuera sola a representar su país. Pero bueno, sin él, ¿quién evitaría que se peleara con medio mundo? Aunque, estando presente tampoco hacía la gran diferencia. Solo esperaba que el carácter temperamental de Argentina no se saliera de control. Al menos no mientras su selección jugara en la cancha.

* * *

_-¡NO! ¡No por favor! ¡En mis zonas vitales no!_

-¿Ve~? ¿Qué ha sido eso, Japón? Me da miedo...-Italia escuchaba desde hace rato gritos provenientes de algún lugar del estadio. Pero no sabía quién gritaba o porque. Y eso comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

-Ha de ser Ecuador-kun. Desde que se terminó su partido contra Suiza ha estado persiguiéndolo.

-¿Aún lo sigue con la escopeta?-Preguntó Alemania, sospechando ligeramente cual sería la respuesta.

-Eso me temo.-Respondió el japonés.-Aunque creo que ahora también se consiguió una bazuca.

Feliciano y Ludwig miraron al oriental atónitos. Sintiendo pena del país latino.

* * *

**_Corto, corto, lo sé. Bloqueos de autora, señores. Si alguien, un alma caritativa me sugiere nuevas ideas, se lo agradecería. *Sonidos de grillo* Me siento como Canadá TT Opiniones, críticas, tomatazos, confesiones de amor (?), todo es bienvenido. Unas lindas vacaciones para todos, y quienes no las tengan, bueno, olviden eso último xD. Nos seguimos leyendo._**

**_Vitalka~_**


	5. Algo que no controlas

_******¡Volví, muahahaha! (?) Esta vez sí les traigo un capítulo más largo, la inspiración ya me está regresando. Al fin pude escribir otra vez un partido de México, me estaba tardando mucho. Creo que a partir de ahora me centraré más en ellos dos (en lo que los saca Holanda XD). ¡Surprise, madafakas! ¡Aparición especial del Tomato Gang! Amo a esos cuatro *u* Y por supuesto, no podía faltar el sensual cameo de Prusia e.é Los dejo para que lean.**_

******Disclaimer:** Serie, historia, personajes, trama, ¡etcétera! No es de mi propiedad. Pertenece al awesome~ Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que todo lo que pueda salir más adelante de su elaborada mente. Tan solo utilizo parte de esta obra para entretener.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Perder o ganar. Lo importante es saber jugar._

* * *

**Alemania vs Portugal**

**Alemania: **Ludwig Beilschmidt

**Portugal: **Paula Lisboa Carriedo

_**4-0**_

Desde el inicio del partido se había mantenido en silencio. Tampoco era como si su compañero tuviera muchas ganas de hablar, lo cual en el fondo, ella agradecía. Tenía un mal, no, un pésimo presentimiento. Y bien dice el dicho "piensa mal y acertarás", porque efectivamente, había perdido incluso antes de siquiera empezar. Su hijo tenía razón, aquel no era su mejor mundial. Aún así, si había logrado animar a su hermano, se lograría animar ella misma.

-Bien jugado, _homem forte_.-Ante la cara de confusión del rubio, rió.-Tranquilo, no es un insulto ni sarcasmo. Tienes potencial para ganar, Alemania. Un placer haber jugado contigo.

El alemán sonrió. Siempre era un gusto tener un buen perdedor, o perdedora, frente a él.-_Dankeschön_, Paula.

-De nada, Beilschmidt. Pero ahora, creo que tu amigo italiano y el chico asiático te están esperando.-Dijo señalando a Italia y Japón a unos metros de ellos.

Ludwig suspiró cuando vio a Feliciano blandiendo una bandera blanca a modo de celebración.-S-si...será mejor que...me vaya.-"Mientras aún tenga la dignidad intacta", pensó.-Hasta luego.

Portugal se despidió con la mano, tampoco era como si estuviera feliz del todo. Sonrió al notar una presencia detrás de ella.-Ya te vi.-Habló girándose.

-No me estoy escondiendo.-Dijo Holanda.

-Creo que me acaban de dar una paliza.-Ahogó una risa, algo triste y áspera.-Supongo que es de familia...

-Has tenido peores.-Comentó el holandés, tratando de restar importancia.

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor.-Trató de sonar sarcástica, pero sonó más como una burla.

-Lo siento. Nunca he sido bueno reconfortando. Bélgica tenía razón, soy demasiado orgulloso para estas cosas.

-Concuerdo con ella.

Después de eso, quedaron en silencio. Ella deprimida y él sin saber como animarla, no había mucho que pudieran decir o hablar en ese momento. Por ello, disfrutaron del cálido ambiente brasileño. Portugal era muy intuitiva, tanto, que sabía de sobra que no llegaría a los octavos. "Mal por mí", se dijo. Lo único bueno sería que así no tendría que ver de más a su hijo.

* * *

-¡Vamos Lud, tomemos unos buenos tarros de cerveza para celebrar!

-Prusia, ganemos o perdamos, tú siempre bebes.-Señaló lo obvio. A estas alturas, ya había aceptado la idea de que tendría a su hermano por el resto del Mundial. Mientras no de desnudara en público, podía soportarlo.

-¡No te me hagas el muy santo! Qué tú también quieres.-Una idea maliciosa pasó por la cabeza del prusiano.-Kesesesese~. Luego podemos ir a un burdel de por aquí, he oído que las brasileñas dan servicios, gratuitos~.

-¡GILBERT!-Gritó el alemán sonrojado hasta las orejas, alejándose del albino pervertido. ¡El idiota nunca dejaba de sorprenderle!

-¡No, no, espérame! ¡Era broma! ¡West, estaba bromeando!

* * *

**Bélgica vs Argelia**

**Bélgica: **Annabelle Mertens

**Argelia: **Yamina Mohamed

_**2-1**_

Belle estaba más que contenta. No pensó que le iría tan bien en su primer juego. Despidió a su contrincante lo mejor posible, una mujer de color que asemejaba su misma edad. En cuanto salió de la habitación, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de España, quien la abrazó mientras la felicitaba alegremente. Ya se le había pasado el coraje de días antes, al parecer. Preguntó por su hermano.

-Yo...eh...no lo visto por aquí.-Respondió sinceramente el español.-Pero mira, he traído a Romano.

-¡Oh, que bien!-Exclamó la belga, notando la presencia del joven. Lo abrazó como había hecho con Antonio segundos antes.-He oído que a ti también te ha ido bien.

El italiano correspondió sonrojado, no acostumbrado al contacto físico con las personas.-Si, si. Todo de maravilla.-Dijo con su típico mal humor mientras se separaban.

-Perdón por no venir antes, Bélgica. Es que...habían inconvenientes.

-Sí, digamos que "alguien" quería esperar a verte hasta que estuviera completamente sobrio.-Lanzó la indirecta el ítalo.

-¡Toño!-Le regañó la mujer.-¿Estuviste bebiendo?

-Gracias, Romano.-Murmuró España entre dientes.-¡No, no, ¿cómo crees Bel?! Ni un trago, te lo juro por mis hijos.

-¿Cuáles hijos? ¿Los que también estaban tomando contigo?-Escupió Lovino.-Bola de ebrios.

Si España no quisiera tanto a Romano, probablemente en ese mismo momento lo hubiera enterrado vivo. Parecía que se esforzaba por hacerlo quedar mal ante Bélgica. En ese aspecto hasta le recordaba a Holanda. ¿Qué tenían todos contra su dignidad? Bah, las había visto más obscuras. Ni que se hubiera puesto tan borracho. Solo bebió tres o cuatro...botellas...

Una mano tocó el hombro de la belga, quien al voltear, sonrió enseguida.-¡Onii-chan! ¡Viniste!

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo pasar tu triunfo por alto?-Cruzó una mirada rápida con España.-Pero viendo que estás ocupada, creo que mejor te veo al rato.

-¡No, no, no, no!-Lo detuvo del brazo la menor.-¡Vamos a ir todos de paseo! Hace mucho que no salimos juntos, ¿qué les parece?

-Eh...no creo que sea buena idea, Bel.-Se apresuró a cortar España.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo.-Apoyó Romano. Si el español se ponía borracho con Holanda cerca, probablemente uno de los dos acabaría muerto. Y bueno, tampoco quería que Antonio muriera.-Tal vez otro día...

-¡Vamos, chicos! Por los viejos tiempos...¿qué dicen? ¿Por su amiga Bel?-Los ojitos de gato triste que puso Mertens fueron suficiente para cambiar la opinión de ambas naciones.

Suspiraron al unísono.-Bien.

-¡Eso! ¿Y qué hay de ti, Onii-chan?-Preguntó emocionada.

Holanda también era débil cuando se trataba del sentido persuasivo de su hermana. Lo pensó unos instantes antes de asentir. La rubia aplaudió contenta, prometiendo que se divertirían mucho. Aunque le costara admitirlo, una parte de él se sentía bien viéndola tan alegre y positiva. Hasta se olvido por unos momentos de su rivalidad con el español. Quien sabe, tal vez en el fondo, también se divertía recordando viejos tiempos.

* * *

**Brasil vs México**

**Brasil: **Luciano Da Silva

**México: **Pedro Sánchez/ Itzel Sánchez

-¡_Hello_, Itzel, Pedro! ¡Vengo a desearles _good luck_ a ambos! Hahahaha~. Con el apoyo del _hero_ no podrán perder.

-Gracias, Alfred.-Dijo la mexicana con una sonrisa forzada. Estados Unidos no le caía precisamente "bien", pero tampoco quería sonar grosera.

-Sí, sí, como sea gringo. Ahora largo, que tu sola presencia es peor que oler caca.

-¡Pedro! ¡No seas así! A veces creo que sería mejor si fueras un poco más dulce.

-Oh, lo siento. Perdón, Alfred. Quise decir que tu sola presencia es peor que oler caca con azúcar. ¿Así está bien, Itzi?-Su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Bua~! ¡Qué malo eres, Pedrito! ¡Yo que toda mi vida te he considerado como un hermano para mí!

-Pinche madre...oír a este wey es peor que un taladro en el cerebro. No, tengo una mejor, oír a Alfred es peor que un Informe de Gobierno.

La morena suspiró.-Creo que mejor te vas, Alfred, si no quieres que mi hermano te asesine. Además, nuestro partido ya va a comenzar.

-Oh, _alright_.-Dijo el americano con una sonrisa en el rostro.-¡El _hero_ se va! _Goodbye!_-Se despidió mientras sacudía la mano enérgicamente. Aún con su optimismo de siempre.

-Adiós.-Dijo Itzel amablemente. Su hermano por otra parte, rodó los ojos y exhaló.-Qué cruel eres.

-Sí, claro, yo cruel. Somos como el patio trasero de ese bastardo, parece que aún no te cabe en la cabeza.

Antes de que la joven pudiera protestar, Brasil apareció detrás de ellos. Al parecer venía platicando con Portugal. "Que extraño", pensaron ambos mexicanos. No era por ser malos, pero se les hacía bastante extraño ver platicar tan fluidamente con Paula. Ambos no se hablaban demasiado desde la independencia del sudamericano. Aunque, ellos también conversaban con España sin mayores problemas, especialmente Itzel. Así que le restaron importancia.

-Sé que las cosas no salieron bien con Alemania, yo solo...

-No digas nada.-Calló la mayor.-Tú solo preocúpate de tus asuntos, estaré bien. Sabes que de una u otra manera, siempre me salgo con la mía.

Brasil sonrió.-Por supuesto. Hasta luego.

-Suerte.

El sudamericano se acercó rápidamente a sus compañeros, México del Norte bufó y entró al cuarto sin decir nada. México del Sur le dijo que no le tomara mucha importancia. Que Pedro era así con todas las naciones con las que jugaban. Luciano asintió, no comprendiéndolo del todo. El partido ni siquiera había comenzado cuando la tensión comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente.

-Así que...-Habló la sureña, queriendo suavizar las cosas.-Neymar es tu estrella, ¿no es así?

-Algo así.-Se encogió de hombros. No quería decir o hacer algo que molestara a Pedro, sabía de sobra que como Argentina, lo detestaba.-¿Y qué me dicen de ustedes?

-Hay uno que otro bueno.-Comentó la chica con cierta modestia.-Todos dicen que será un partido interesante.

-Por supuesto. Incluso mi mad-Se corrigió rápidamente.-Portugal me comentaba algo parecido.

Sánchez sonrió conmovida. Le parecía muy lindo que Brasil aún considerara a la portuguesa como su madre, aunque intentara ocultarlo por obvias razones. Ella misma también le decía papá a España de vez en cuando. Solo que Luciano parecía más reservado en ese aspecto. Lo cuál le parecía extraño, Antonio fue mucho más duro que Paula en las épocas de independencia. Pero bueno, por algo sería...

-Itzel...-Murmuró Pedro.-¿De nuevo socializando con el enemigo?

Brasil arqueó una ceja incrédulo.-¿Disculpa?

-No le hagas caso, siempre es así.-Dijo mientras dirigía una mirada nada agradable a su hermano.-Siempre es un honor jugar con el anfitrión.

-Si, me siento bien honrado.-Comentó sarcástico el norteño.

La nación sede fingió no escuchar nada. Que no le agradara el mexicano no significaba que su hermana tampoco. A lo mejor si lo ignoraba se cansaría y lo dejaría en paz. Sin embargo, no daba mucha fe en ello. Si de revoltosos se trataba, podía colocar a Pedro en la primera fila, junto con Argentina y Ecuador. Incluso él era un verdadero busca pleitos en ocasiones, quizá lo había heredado de Portugal.

Cuando el partido comenzó, todo dio un giro inesperado. México del Norte se dio cuenta casi al instante que el mayor inconveniente para su equipo iba a ser el dichoso Neymar. Pero la selección mexicana también tenía sus ases bajo la manga. Entre tiradas a goles, rebotes, tiros de esquina y fuera de lugar, los tres estaban hechos un manojo de nervios. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, hasta que Pedro notó como cierto portero les estaba salvando el trasero.

-¡Me vale madres quien sea ese Neymar! ¡Memo se lo está jodiendo! ¡Si! ¡Tú puedes Ochoa!

-Creí que te caía mal porque te recordaba a David Bisbal...-Comentó Itzel arqueando una ceja.

Su hermano la miró ofendido.-¿Cuándo dije eso? ¡Siempre he dicho que es un excelente arquero!

Brasil no compartía su emoción. Ni siquiera por sus buenos jugadores había conseguido un gol. No podía darse el lujo de perder, ¡era apenas su segundo partido! Jamás pensó que México sería tan buen rival, tal vez los había subestimado demasiado. Al principio había notado a los hermanos bastante nerviosos, la selección brasileña era de temer. Pero ahora que los veía tan seguros, incluso él se estaba incomodando.

-Te veo pálido, Lucy~.-Canturreó Pedro, de pronto se sentía de un humor muy divertido.-¿Qué pasa, super estrella? ¿De pronto se te atoraron los huevos en la garganta?-El mexicano estalló en carcajadas.-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

México del Sur le había dado un zape en la cabeza.-Para que se te quite lo tarado. Luciano, ¿te sientes bien?-Norte tenía razón, el brasileño no tenía buena pinta.

-Sí, sí, es solo que...estoy cansado. No te preocupes.

No del todo segura, la muchacha volvió a su tarea de mirar el juego. Memo Ochoa había salvado el partido. Cuando el árbitro anunció que el partido había terminado, se sintieron más que felices. El país sede por otra parte, comenzó a sentirse débil. Incluso tenía unas leves ganas de vomitar. Sabía que se debía al empate, era como un insulto para los aficionados a su selección. Necesitaba salir corriendo de ese cuarto, pronto.

-Lo siento, yo...-Tosió para disimular su mal estado. Itzel lo miró angustiada-Necesito aire fresco.

-¡Hey, ¿a dónde vas?! Con lo mucho que nos divertíamos~.-Se burló Pedro mientras veía irse corriendo a su adversario. Su hermana lo miró marcharse preocupada, sin embargo, lo olvidó en cuanto su selección se acercaba a celebrar.

* * *

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó suavemente una voz femenina, sentándose a lado del moreno.

-No muy bien.-Se sinceró.-Todos critican a mi equipo por empatar.-Estaba decaído, sintiendo su cabeza estallar. Una jaqueca le había pegado desde el término del juego.

-Pero no perdiste...-Le consoló la mayor.

-¡Por supuesto que hubiera sido peor que pierda! Pero...¡Soy el anfitrión, maldita sea! ¡Se supone que debo ganar! ¡Perder no está como una posibilidad! Eso se lo dejo a equipos que quieran ser arrasados-Brasil se calló en seguida. Dándose cuenta que estaba siendo muy duro con sus palabras.-Lo s-siento. Y-yo...no me refería...

-Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada a tus berrinches, siempre has sido así.-Portugal se levantó, sabía que el menor necesitaba tiempo a solas.-Sé que no te lo digo a menudo pero...sabes que te quiero...Solo deseo lo mejor para ti.-Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, sonriendo como cuando aún era su colonia.

Con ello, la europea se marchó. Dejando al sudamericano con una punzada en el pecho.

* * *

-Bien, bien, bien. Ahora, Holanda, habla ahora o calla para siempre...-Habló Bélgica, con un par de copas de más.-¿Te gusta Portugal?

España escupió la bebida que estaba tomando.-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Cómo está eso, Lars!?

-En primer lugar, me vuelves a llamar por mi nombre, te asesino.-Dijo dirigiéndose al español.-En segundo...-Se sonrojó levemente.-Creo que eso no es algo que les incumba a ustedes.

-¡Ay, que malo, Onii-chan! Haber, otra cuestión...Romano, ¿alguna vez has visto a una mujer desnuda?

Ahora fue el turno del italiano para atragantarse con lo que estaba tomando.-¿¡P-porqué haces esa clase de preguntas!?

Annabelle se encogió de hombros, no aguantando la risa.-No sé, curiosidad.

-¡Ay, Lovi! ¡Estás tan rojo como un tomate!-Canturreó el ibérico. Lo que en ese momento no sabía es que acababa de despertar la cólera del ítalo.

-¡Tú te callas bastardo! ¡Qué nunca he dicho que una vez viste a Bélgica cambiarse...!-Romano se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde, la mujer se quedó pálida mientras que Antonio tenía los ojos en blanco.-Mierda...

-España...-Musitó Holanda, con un aura obscura alrededor de él.-Tienes cinco segundos para correr.

-¿P-pueden ser diez...?-Susurró asustado.

-Ahora son tres...

El de ojos verdes no perdió más tiempo. Salió corriendo del lugar con un furioso holandés detrás de él.-¡Eso no es justo, Holanda! ¡A ti te gusta mi hermana y no dije nada!

-¡Tú viste desnuda a la mía! ¡No jodas!

Lovino y Bélgica los vieron perseguirse por una esquina entera, hasta que España tropezó estúpidamente con un puesto de sandías y Holanda lo dejó tirado por pena. La ventera comenzó a decir maldiciones, Antonio no le entendía porque le insultaba en portugués, a parte de que estaba medio noqueado. Belle pagó la cuenta y se dispuso a ir a buscar al español junto con Romano. Aquello sí que era volver a las andadas.

* * *

**_Dedicado a todas las sandías que murieron cuando Toño las botó u.u De nueva cuenta, muchísimas gracias a los que aún me acompañan en este fic. Se me olvido aclararles que le cambié el nombre a México del Sur, más adelante sabrán porque. Sugerencias, opiniones, críticas, amenazas, escribirlas aquí abajo -V-. Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos mis lectores, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. _**

**_Vitalka~_**


End file.
